Keyboards are widely used and are generally accepted as the preferred way to provide textual input to a computing system. These keyboards have mechanical keys that are arranged in the so-called QWERTY layout and are configured to move independently of one another and to comply with standards for key spacing and actuation force. Textual input is received when the keys are depressed. Keyboard layout specifications have been provided in both extended and compact forms by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), the American National Standards Institute (ANSI), and Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS).
There have been numerous attempts made to introduce an alternative to the standard keyboard. The changes include, but are not limited to, non-QWERTY layouts, concave and convex surfaces, capacitive keys, split designs, membrane keys, etc. However, while such alternative keyboards may provide improved usability or ergonomics, they have failed to replace or duplicate the commercial success of the conventional mechanical keyboard.